full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah's Relationships
<Sarah Pattrel Pattrel Family Devall Pattrel Talbot Pack Tom Sizemore At first, Sarah disliked Tom due to his job at working at the scrapyard, as well as his low class living style, but started to like him after seeing his determination and tenacity for never giving up and also because of his willingness to go to great lengths to help a friend in need, especially for his siblings. She respected him for being determined and not giving up. Even though his living arrangements never changed, she drew on his courage to help herself get through her difficult life through her overbearing mother. She started to develop feelings for him, though they secretly dated to avoid scandals, and her mother, in fear of her coming between the two. After they both were turned (her by Lucien and him by Peter) and became mates, she began sitting nowhere else but on Tom's lap, and began acting like a natural couple, despite the rumors. She often gets jealous like the others if another girl is displaying any sort of affection or acting intimate with him. Her love kept growing and growing until it reached its, where she went into mating season and chose him as her partner. Later on, she proposed to Tom to be his bride, which Tom accepts under the condition that he make it big one day. She wants to be more than just a girlfriend to Tom because she chose him to be her soulmate. Her relationship with him is very serious, and he doesn’t mind it either, because it’s serious to him as well. Peter Talbot At first, Sarah didn’t like Peter, believing him to b a weirdo and a recluse much like his grandfather. She used any excuse to make Peter seem like a nobody worth knowing about. She also blamed Peter on stuff, like her dress getting messed up, after she was the one who bumped into him… while he was facing her, and she didn’t. She’s also quick to blame him when she and Ashley and Maria change on their first Full Moon, believing him to be the wolf that bit them in the first place, as she remembered the wolf had dark fur similar to Peter. However, after being away from the others, and being trained by Hysterica, she realizes Peter isn’t a bad individual, compared to Hysterica. Once she’s welcomed back in the pack, she apologizes to Peter afterwards, and starts acting like a sister to him. Helping him in ways of treating a girl when she sees him starting to attract girls with his heroic and chivalrous heart. Ashley Norwest Maria DeBlanca Kylie Ginxem Darke Pack Others Nawfar Mawja Sarah noticed Nawfar when she saw the new girl hanging out with Jean. Putting the best foot forward she welcomed the girl to Shepard High and after seeing how sweet and innocent she was began to care for her more deeply: taking it on herself to become something or a mother figure to Nori after finding out through Jean of her troubled past. Nawfar showed an almost puppy like enthusiasm on seeing Sarah after this, being eternally grateful for her help, especially due to Sarah having her around for a few nights because she said she was lonely in her own house. Sarah came to adore Nori so much she just brushed off Tom's complaints that she smelled strongly of silver and wore a lot of silver jewellery, the mark of a hunter. She even went as far as to petition Nawfar fill up a gap left on the cheerleading squad despite her being a freshmen, an experience that made Nori love Sarah even more. However when the truth came out that Nori was actually working for the hunters Sarah was the first person Nawfar ran to for help (under the impression Sarah was human.) When Sarah tried to calm her down and admitted she to was a werewolf Nori panicked and in doing so lost control of her powers hurting Sarah in the process an act that caused her to run away as to not hurt her friend anymore. She later had to explain what happened to Chalres, Jean, the Katz and Ruby and was shocked at Ruby's decision to stop Nawfar hurting any more of them. Sarah joined in the search for Nawfar after Alaric kidnapped her and was present to see her throw herself off the roof top to deny Alaric the ability to turn her, and was also holding her when the Wally bit Nawfar to save her from death. After Nawfar becomes a werecat the two still share a very much daughter mother relationship. Sarah especially helps Nori deal with her more intense feelings she is having, particularly the ones she has towards Charles and the new feelings she gets every full moon. She also becomes something of her protégé on the Cheerleading squad, although Sarah does at times slip into her more perfectionist high standard nature, Tom usually stops her from putting unnecessary pressure on the girl. Nori even jokingly begins to call her mom when she gets stern with the younger members of the pack. Category:Relationships